Children
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Gumiya tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Merubah jalan pikirannya? — "M-Mana mungkin!" — Yah... tapi kita tahu kalau Gumiya itu, tsundere.


Gumiya tidak suka dengan anak kecil.

Karena anak kecil hanya bisa menangis tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas.

Karena anak kecil bisa menjadi sangat nakal.

Karena anak kecil kadang tidak bisa diatur.

Karena anak kecil hanya bisa mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Dan ia benci itu.

Gumiya mafhum, dulu ia juga melewati masa-masa di mana dirinya disebut sebagai anak kecil. Dulu dia sering menangis, dia pernah nakal, dan dia pernah susah diatur oleh Ibunya. Tapi ia tak suka jika anak kecil lain melakukan itu semua pada dirinya. Egois? Memang, Gumiya mengakuinya. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya.

Beberapa tahun lalu, ada seorang wanita yang berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk reuni masa kuliah dengan Ibunya. Ia datang sambil membawa anak laki-lakinya yang berumur 4 tahun. Kebetulan, Gumiyalah yang disuruh untuk menjaga anak tersebut, sementara Ibunya sendiri mengobrol bersama temannya dengan asik. Tidak adil rasanya.

Gumiya membawa anak itu ke kamar di lantai dua, berniat memberikannya mainan agar anak tersebut bisa tenang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Anak itu membuang mainannya dari balkon.

Memukul kepalanya dengan novel tebal.

Mendorongnya dari kasur.

Mengompol di kasurnya.

Yang paling Gumiya tidak suka, anak itu berkata dengan wajah polos, "_Nii-chan_, rambut dan kacamata _Nii-chan_ aneh."

"..."

Tentu saja Gumiya langsung kesal. Karena katanya, ucapan anak kecil adalah ucapan paling jujur. Dia tidak terima.

Gumiya marah pada anak tersebut, dan seterusnya, ia marah pada anak kecil.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**VOCALOID – YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc.**

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, (dan Romance sebagai pelengkap)

**Warning:** Kebetulan fic ini udah lama mendekam di document saya, dan hanya sedikit yang saya edit. Dikhawatirkan ada misstypo. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

Oh ya, cerita ini juga sekuel dari fic 'Crepes'. Silakan baca fic itu dulu, supaya kalian tidak bingung dengan ceritanya (;

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"Kau berhenti di tanahku Gumiya! Bayar 1 juta yen!"

"Sejak kapan Kau membeli tanah yang ini?"

"Tadi, 'kan— oh iya, baru bilang ingin beli. Hehe..."

"Dasar korupsi."

Sekarang hari Minggu. Pukul delapan pagi. Hari kedua melepas lelah setelah Ujian Akhir Semester hari Jumat kemarin.

Setelah Gumi dengan penuh 'perasaan' menginjak kaki Gumiya karena telah membuatnya jatuh dan badannya jadi sakit semua, besoknya, gadis itu memaksa datang ke rumah Gumiya (lagi).

Kali ini tidak diusir. Kebetulan saja kemarin malam, Gumi membongkar lacinya untuk mencari novel Gumiya yang ingin dikembalikannya karena takut dengan ancaman temannya itu. Tapi tanpa disangka, Gumi malah menemukan papan permainan Monopoli kesayangannya.

Dulu Gumi jago bermain Monopoli. Dia bisa membuat teman-teman SMPnya bangkrut (bohongan), sementara dirinya sendiri telah menjadi miliuner (bohongan). Gumi tertawa penuh makna. Ia berinisiatif mengajak Gumiya bermain permainan itu besok. Kelupaan sesuatu, Gumi akhirnya ingat, kalau novel Gumiya ada di rak bukunya, bukan di laci.

Saat sedang menuju rumah Gumiya, Gumi berpikir, apa masih wajar kalau anak kelas 2 SMA bermain monopoli? Apalagi yang diajak main itu anak laki-laki tulen yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi.

Tapi kenyataan yang diterimanya sekarang sudah jelas, Gumiya mau. Tentu dengan iming-iming novelnya tidak akan dikembalikan, "Halo Miya-_kun_~ Aku membawa novelmu, lho~ Kau mau? Kau mau? Ayo kita bermain monopoli dulu, baru kukembalikan…."

Kadang, Gumi licik juga.

Tadinya Gumiya ingin membalas, "Baiklah, berarti mulai sekarang aku berhenti mengajarimu fisika, Nakajima Gumi!"

Tapi begitu melihat novel tersayang sudah berada di genggaman gadis itu, Gumiya luluh.

Asal tahu saja, dirinya sudah rindu dengan cerita novel tersebut.

Kini uang dan tanah (bohongan) Gumiya sudah lebih banyak daripada Gumi. Gumi meringis. Kemampuan bermain monopolinya sepertinya sudah luntur, atau... karena Gumiya memang berbakat untuk menjadi investor. Gumi merasa rendah.

Dia mencoba berpikir serius. Memikirkan strategi agar kejayaannya bisa ia rebut kembali.

Sementara itu, Ibu Gumiya keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai _dress_ putih selutut dengan lipatan di bagian pinggang. Rambut panjang berwarna hijaunya yang biasa terkuncir satu, kini digulung ke atas. _Make up_ natural menghiasi wajahnya. Dirinya tidak terlalu terkejut begitu melihat Gumi yang tiba-tiba berada di lantai ruang tamu, bermain bersama anak tunggal kesayangannya.

"Oh, halo, Gumi!"

Yang disapa menoleh. "Halo, Bibi!" balasnya dengan senyum cerah. "Wah, Bibi cantik sekali. Ingin pergi ya?" Gumi melanjutkan.

Ibu Gumiya tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Gumi. Iya, ada urusan dengan temanku."

"Ho… begitu…." Gumi berkedip-kedip.

"Kalian mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Ibu Gumiya sembari mengambil tas jinjingnya di sofa. Sang anak menjawab dengan cepat.

"Aku mau pizza, _Kaa-san_!"

"Aku juga~" Gumi tunjuk tangan.

"Ahaha, baiklah... satu pizza berukuran besar akan datang saat aku pulang. Gumi, tolong temani Gumiya jaga rumah dengan baik, ya!"

"_Oki doki!_"

Gumi dan Gumiya lanjut bermain monopoli. Sementara sang Ibu berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, seorang laki-laki berpakaian kemeja kantor berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepertinya dia baru ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Oh! Hai, Yami! Wah, Kau tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau mau ke sini."

Gumi dan Gumiya melongok, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang. Ibu Gumiya berkacak pinggang, yang diajak bicarapun menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa renyah.

"Maaf, Sonika-san, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku membawa Ryuto juga." Sang laki-laki mendorong pelan anak kecil laki-laki yang tadinya bersembunyi di belakangannya. Gumiya dari jauh mengernyit tak suka.

"_O-Ohayou…._" ucap anak kecil tersebut dengan pelan. Ibu Gumiya membungkuk, menyamai tinggi anak tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Ryuto-_kun_. Wah, kenapa Kau jadi pemalu begini. Uh... Kau manis sekali...," dicubitnya pipi anak itu, lalu Ibu Gumiya berdiri kembali. "Di mana Istrimu?"

"Y-Ya... karena itulah," sang laki-laki menggendong anaknya, "Pekerjaannya sebagai penulis mengharuskannya keluar kota untuk dua hari, ada _meet and greet_ di sana. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang libur, tapi tiba-tiba rekan kerjaku menelfon, ada urusan penting," ia menghela napas berat, "Adikku, Miya, juga belum sembuh dari sakit perutnya. Jadi... aku harap bisa menitipkan Ryuto di sini." jelasnya.

Ibu Gumiya tersentak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin pergi, 'kan. Tapi tidak enak juga kalau menolak permintaan saudaranya ini. Lalu… apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ah, dia tahu.

"Aduh, sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi,"

"Ah, kalau tidak bisa juga tidak—"

"Tapi pasti Gumiya bisa menjaga Ryuto-_kun_ dengan baik, 'kan...?"

Gumiya yang sedang mendapat giliran, melempar dadu-dadunya terlalu jauh.

"Ta-Tapi aku—"

"Membantah maka laptopmu kusita untuk dua minggu, Tuan."

Skakmat.

* * *

"Ryuto akan kujemput jam tiga sore, Gumiya-_kun_. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

"A-Ahaha, tidak masalah…." Gumiya tertawa garing, menangis dalam hati.

Sekarang ia yang berada di ambang pintu. Di luar gerbang, mobil milik saudaranya sudah menyala, bersiap untuk berjalan. Kebetulan tadi saudaranya itu juga menawari Ibunya untuk diantar sampai stasiun, dan yang ditawari menerima dengan senang hati, tentu saja.

Mobil berangkat. Diakhiri dengan _kiss bye_ dari Ibunya.

Gumiya menutup pintu, lalu berbalik. Di sofa, anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Ryuto itu sedang asik memakan Pocky cokelat yang dibawa Gumi dari rumah. Gumiya duduk di sofa seberang dengan wajah masam, lalu menyilangkan tangan.

"Uh... Kau manis sekali...," Gumi mencubit pipi Ryuto, membuat Gumiya tiba-tiba _déjà vu_.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Ryutocchi!"

Gumiya mengernyit. "Kau terpengaruh anime basket itu, ya?"

"Hehe, kalau begitu Ryuto-_kun_ saja."

Gumiya menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi hari ini ada hal yang tak terduga. Sebenarnya ingin sekali tadi Gumiya berbisik pada Ibunya, "_Kaa-san_, sebenarnya aku alergi terhadap anak kecil! Badanku akan gatal-gatal dan diare mendadak!" tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, dia merasa itu aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya memberi Ibunya tatapan memelas. Tapi apa daya, sang Ibu tidak peka terhadap kode-kode seperti itu.

Gumiya melirik Ryuto, lalu mendelik tak suka.

"Ayo, panggil aku... Gu-mi."

"Mi..."

"Bukan Mi... Tapi Gumi. Gu... mi..."

"Miii!"

Gumi berkali-kali mengajari Ryuto cara menyebut namanya dengan benar. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut si kecil hanyalah 'Mi' atau 'Umiii'. Seingat Gumiya, Ryuto baru berumur dua tahun. Baru bisa mengucapkan salam, seperti _ohayou_ dan _konbanwa_. Butuh kesabaran untuk mengajarinya.

Pandangan Gumi yang tadinya terfokus pada Ryuto, beralih ke pemuda berkacamata yang wajahnya kini sedang kusut.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya sepupu selucu ini, Gumiya." ucap Gumi.

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menceritakannya."

Gumi ingin tertawa. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau teman masa kecilnya ini tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Itu terbukti saat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Kaiko. Adik Kaiko (Nigaito) mendekat, Gumiya menjauh. Adik Kaiko berbicara (entah apa), Gumiya menatapnya tajam. Gumi bingung kenapa temannya bisa bersikap begitu.

"Hei, Gumiya!" Gumi menggendong Ryuto, lalu duduk di sebelah Gumiya. Kemudian si anak kecil ditaruh di pangkuannya.

"Anak kecil itu tidak jahat, lho. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kalau Kau membenci mereka, maka nantinya mereka yang akan membencimu. Memangnya Kau mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi?" ujar Gumi. Gadis itu tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Gumiya juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin dibenci. Tapi bagaimana, dirinya sudah terlalu banyak menemui anak kecil yang mengganggunya.

Ditatapnya Ryuto di pangkuan Gumi. Dia akui, sebenarnya anak ini… cukup lucu. Dia juga tidak terlalu nakal. Ah, apa dia terlalu trauma sampai-sampai selalu berpikiran negatif terhadap anak kecil manapun?

Gumi yang melihat Gumiya terus menatap Ryuto di pangkuannya, akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide.

"Kau ingin mencoba menggendong Ryuto, Gumiya?"

Gumiya terkejut. "H-Hah? Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah... sebentar saja!" Gumi sudah menaruh Ryuto yang masih memakan Pockynya ke pangkuan Gumiya. Pemuda itu tak bisa menolak.

Kini Ryuto ada di pangkuannya. Gumiya menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar. Perlahan kedua tangannya mengangkat Ryuto sehingga sekarang wajah mereka bertatapan.

Iris hijau muda Ryuto bertemu dengan iris hijau tua Gumiya. Dia tidak percaya, dirinya kini sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Anak. Kecil.

"Ahaha, dia lucu, 'kan, Gumiya?"

Gumiya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "Hn..."

Oh... sepertinya pandangan buruk Gumiya terhadap anak kecil mulai berkurang sekarang. Ini berita baik.

Baru saja ia ingin menaruh Ryuto di pangkuannya lagi, sebelum sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

Anak itu secara tiba-tiba membuang _air seni_, dan baju Gumiya yang menjadi pendaratannya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gumiya histeria. Ryuto tak merasa bersalah. Gumi tepuk jidat.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Halo para _readers_! Apa kabar? (;

Kalau saya lagi liburan nih, tapi sayang malah sakit sedangkan tugas banyak orz (Tapi malah lanjut ngetik fic lololol)

Sebenernya cerita ini saya buat satu bulan setelah publish fic Crepes, tapi sayangnya terlantar aaaaaaa. Ini akan jadi twoshot/threeshot.

Di sini, OC saya muncul ya HAHAHA. Maaf, tapi saya gak tau lagi siapa karakter yang cocok buat jadi Ayahnya Ryuto (':

Oke, ditunggu reviewnya.

**Salam,**

**Kuzuryuuu**


End file.
